Tallulah
Tallulah aka "Tally" — Character What Spirit of Newford Books and Stories this Character Appears In * Dreams Underfoot — * Moonlight and Vines — "Saskia" (mention only) Description / Bio Tallulah is a woman that Christy met while writing one evening sitting on his favorite beck but the Kickaha River is the Market in Lower Crowsea. They walked and talked for hours every night. — "Tallulah" About Physical Decription She had a toughness reflected in the sharp lines of her features. Slender frame, tangled hair, pixie face, thrift shop look to her clothing. She wore a battered leather jacket, low-heeled black cowboy boots, a leather carryall, and strode with a loose, confident gait. Other Details Connections (characters, places) Events in the Series (spoilery area) ✥ "Tallulah": One night while sitting in his favorite spot on a bench in the Market in Lower Crowsea by the Kickaha River, where he likes to write his stories—a woman strode out of the shadows in leather jacket and jeans and a hard edge to her features. She seemed like a ghost but she wasn't. Christy could not tell what she was and found he didn't care. She says her name is Tallulah but he can call her 'Tally'. They'd talk of hours and wander the city by night. One night making love in Fitzhenry Park, another in under the Kelly Street Bridge. Christy has stopped writing during this time. He's also found that he's more open and easygoing with friends than before. He knows that's because of her. It's the same for her as well—her hard edge has softened. Professor Bramley Dapple, one of his closest friends, thinks Christy's in love because he's not bringing him manuscripts. The next meeting Tallulah says she is going away and won't see him anymore because the city is changing. the mean spirit is growing—and she doesn't want him to see how she will change. The next morning he is alone. In the time that follows, he thinks he senses her in the little pieces of the city: in the brick buildings, the cab lights at 3am, a siren in the night, a bag lady shuffling, a dark-eyed cat. She's all around him, but he can't find her. — Dreams Underfoot Quotes : ✬ "They’re about me. They’re your stories, I can taste your presence in every word, but each of them’s a piece of me, too." ~ Tallulah — "Tallulah", Dreams Underfoot : ✬ Tally’s name conjures up more than just that for me. When the gris-gris of the memories that holdher stir in my mind, she guides me through the city’s night like a totem does a shaman throughDream-time. Everything familiar is changed; what she shows me goes under the skin, right to the marrowof the bone. I see a building and I know not only its shape and form, but its history. I can hear itsbreathing, I can almost read its thoughts. ~ Christy about Tally — "Tallulah" Dreams Underfoot : ✬ I know her now. She’s the spirit that connects the notes of a tune—the silences in between thesounds; the resonance that lies under the lines I put down on a page. Not a ghost, but a spirit all thesame: the city’s heart and soul.I don’t wonder about her origin. : I don’t wonder whether she was here first, and the city grew aroundher, or if the city created her. She just is. : Tallulah. Tally. A reckoning of accounts. : I think of the old traveling hawkers who called at private houses in the old days and sold their wareson the tally system—part payment on account, the other part due when they called again. Tally-men. : The payments owed her were long overdue, but we no longer have the necessary coin to settle ouraccounts with her. So she changes; just as we change. ~ Christy about Tally — "Tallulah" Dreams Underfoot Notes / Comments See Also * Market in Lower Crowsea * Kickaha River * Fitzhenry Park * Crowsea * Professor Bramley Dapple * Crowsea * Newford night scene * Newford art scene * Dreams Underfoot * Newford Series External Links * The Wordwood | Char / Tallulah * The Wordwood | Stories / Tallulah * The Wordwood | Stories / Saskia Category:Characters Category:Otherworlders